The present disclosure generally relates to control interface systems and processes, wherein the control interface is selectively lighted and/or highlighted in response to an input signal from a sensor.
Numerous motor vehicles employ individual vehicle controls to operate specific functions in or out of a vehicle. For example, individual controls can be used to activate, among others, windshield wipers; defrosters; defoggers; heaters for seats; compact disc players; door releases for fuel inlet, the trunk or hood; interior heating ventilation and air control systems; and the like. Very often these controls are located within the interior of the car in close proximity to the vehicle operator and/or other occupants in the vehicle.
Current individual vehicle controls are limited in that the process of locating and operating the control interfaces may be difficult for those who may not be familiar with the vehicle. These control interfaces are generally in the form of a switch, a button, a handle or a knob that is rotated, pushed, and/or pulled. As used herein, the term “control interface” is intended to include all of the various forms that are utilized to actuate an individual control. The vehicle operator (and/or occupant) must first determine which individual control is used for a particular function as well as the control interface for the particular individual control, which can require a certain amount of time before the operator is familiar with the location. This delay can be problematic such as, for example, when weather conditions drastically change the vehicle operator may need to quickly locate and operate the desired individual control. Moreover, it should be noted that similarly functioning control interfaces are not universally located and may vary depending on the make and model of vehicle.
Another limitation of current individual vehicle control interfaces is that the process of locating and operating the control interfaces may be difficult during periods of inadequate lighting, e.g., evening hours. Even upon activation of interior light sources or the backlighting of the control interfaces for the individual controls (i.e., lighting that occurs upon activation of the parking lights or headlights), the particular location of the desired control interface may be difficult to find especially when the operator is not familiar with the vehicle, such as may be the case for new car owners as well as for rental car operators. Although some of these control interfaces may have backlighting that assists in identification during less than ideal lighting conditions as noted above, none of these control interfaces are believed to have on-demand lighting and/or highlighting based upon a specific need, e.g., selective lighting and/or highlighting of windshield wiper control interface during periods of rain. As such, the process of actuating an individual control interface may be more difficult under conditions of limited visibility or increased stress since the control interface must first be located and the operation thereof must be carried out using only the sense of feel.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved motor vehicle individual control interface systems and processes that provide a means for rapid identification. It would be particularly advantageous if the needs of the driver or the vehicle are anticipated.